


Beau septembre, pluvieux octobre.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Classpects (Homestuck), Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Homestucktober, Identity Issues, Les gens sont tristes, M/M, References to Depression, The Homestuck Epilogues, ouin ouin
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Une collection de petites fanfictions d'un chapitre. Une par jour. Sera updaté régulièrement, mais pas quotidiennement.Ce mois-ci, tout le monde participe à l'Inktober, mais nous nous lançons, avec une amie, dans un Homestucktober écrit.Il s'agit de mes premières fanfictions, et celles ci contiennent du spoil pour la fin d'Homestuck, les épilogues, et possiblement Hiveswap et Pesterquest. Soyez prévenus !





	1. Liste des prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Ce premier chapitre est simplement la liste des prompts. Je vous invite à passer au deuxième pour commencer votre lecture !

Liste des prompts : 

1\. John Egbert  
2\. Rose Lalonde  
3\. Dave Strider  
4\. Jade Harley  
5\. Jane Crocker  
6\. Roxy Lalonde  
7\. Dirk Strider  
8\. Jake English  
9\. Amitié beta préférée  
10\. Gardien ou animal préféré  
11\. Amitié alpha préférée  
12\. Troll préféré  
13\. Terre préférée  
14\. Arme préférée  
15\. Pesterlog préféré  
16\. Ship pale préféré  
17\. Ship rouge préféré  
18\. Ship noir préféré  
19\. Ship humain préféré  
20\. Chérubin  
21\. Interaction Troll/Humain préférée  
22\. Carapacien préféré  
23\. Antagoniste préféré  
24\. Membre du Midnight Crew préféré  
25\. Classpect préféré  
26\. Ancêtre préféré  
27\. Dancêtre préféré  
28\. Troll patron  
29\. Les Soeurs Carnage  
30\. Derse, ou prospit ?  
31\. Halloween

Vous avez surement croisé cette liste sur internet, et avez remarqué quelques petits changement. Je me suis permis de modifier la liste, afin de l'adapter à mes envies et besoin !  
Au départ de chaque fiction sera indiqué les spoilers présents quand il s'agit de spoiler : Hiveswap, épilogue et pesterquest. Bonne lecture !


	2. John Egbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Références au tout début de l'épilogue, mais pas de spoilers.  
Spoilers tout de même pour Homestuck.

La maison est remplie de meubles, de décorations. Les nombreux arlequins colorés observent l'adolescent avec le sourire au visage, sous forme de peinture, de statuette, de peluche. Malgré tout ce petit monde réuni dans la demeure, celle-ci parait bien vide. Les blagueurs clownesques, fait d'aquarelle, de bois et de tissu, ceux-là même qui dégoûtaient l'enfant auparavant, ne sont à ses yeux plus que des objets. Après avoir fait face à de véritables clowns, ainsi que de véritables monstres partageant la même esthétique, John Egbert ne ressent plus la moindre peur quand confronté à la foule arlequine. A vrai dire, John Egbert ne ressent plus rien, et ce peu importe ce qui lui fait face. C'est le vide total.

Il y avait peu de temps encore, John était heureux. La joie et l'adrénaline qui l'avait pris ce jour-là, quand il avait posé ses doigts sur les touches de l'orgue trônant dans le donjon de son résident, ne l'avaient pas quitté pendant tout le reste de l'aventure. Il avait ressenti tant de chose. De la fierté. De l'accomplissement. De l'amusement. Une liberté incroyable, une indépendance le plaçant au-dessus de tout. A ce moment-là, John avait réalisé qu'il était un Dieu, qu'il avait atteint des sommets, le septième ciel, tout en restant sur la terre ferme, bien qu'il pût voler. Il avait été l'espoir et le sauveur de toute une planète, et était sur le bon chemin pour en créer une nouvelle, pour y créer un nouveau peuple.

Le souvenir de cette porte à ouvrir reste gravé dans sa mémoire. L’excitation, l’impatience, l’attente : il avait lentement tiré la poignée vers lui, se sentant renaître, sa paume en proie à de légers courants électriques, comme si le destin, la fabrique de l’existence elle-même venait lui serrer la main, lui dire félicitation. Ce n’était pas par mégalomanie qu’il avait souri, mais par satisfaction, et par hâte. Après trois longues années remplies d’horreurs et d’épreuves, il allait pouvoir vivre heureux auprès de ses amis.

(Tant de choses n’allaient pas. Son père n’était pas réellement le sien. On lui avait conté les récits de douze trolls : il n’en comptait que cinq, dont un enfermé dans un… Réfrigérateur ? Tout le monde était épuisé. Traumatisé. La bonne fin n’en était une qu’en surface. Il mit toutes ces vérités de côté pour être heureux.)

Et maintenant ?

Sans la distraction d’une victoire épique, c’était évident : John avait volé trop haut, était tombé trop bas. La chute avait été brusque. On lui avait dit que l'aspect du Souffle était lié au changement, à l'adaptabilité. John avait naïvement cru que vivre sur Terre C ne lui poserait pas le moindre problème. John avait tort.

Terre C était incroyablement belle et étrange, amusante à découvrir, mais bientôt, le sentiment d'y être alien s'installa. Dave et Rose avait eu trois ans pour s'habituer au comportement des trolls et des carapaciens, tandis que John, lui, les avait passés aux côtés de sa soeur et de Davesprite, dans un bateau rempli d'humains et de créatures animales douées de parole. La voyante de la lumière et le chevalier de temps s'étaient habitués sans problème à la nouvelle culture de leur peuple, et John, lui, s'était effacé petit à petit.

Il avait tout perdu. La Terre avait été détruite. Ses idoles et modèles n'étaient plus. Nicolas Cage, Liv Tyler, et le plus important de tous : son père. Encore une visite, et toujours personne. La maison est toujours aussi vide. Pas d'odeur de gâteau sortant du four. Pas de fumée sortant d'une pipe à tabac. Pas de main affectionnée posée sur son épaule. Juste les arlequins. Ce que John considérait comme "chez lui" ne l'est plus vraiment, mais reste la chose la plus proche malgré tout. 

Quand il regarde par la fenêtre, ce n'est pas la vue d'un quartier de maisonnettes blanches qui l'accueille, mais l'architecture étrange d'un village de salamandres. Tout lui est étranger. Ou bien, plutôt, il est étranger à tout. Comme pour le contredire, son téléphone portable sonne. Il est treize heures et quatre minutes, et Rose Lalonde cherche à le contacter. Il aimerait jeter son téléphone par la fenêtre, juste pour renier ce numéro hanté. Ou bien est-ce pour éviter d’avoir une conversation ? Pourtant, il a toujours apprécié parler à ses amis. D’un doigt passant sur les boutons du vieux téléphone, il ouvre l’application pesterchum.

TT: Je crois comprendre que tu as retrouvé le confort de ton logis ?  
TT: Je ne sais pas si je t’envie, ou si je ne te comprends pas. J’ai moi-même longtemps hésité à déplacer la maison de mon enfance, encore présente sur LOLAR actuellement.  
TT: Elle m’inspire autant d’agacement que d’envie. Mon lit, plus particulièrement, est quelque chose que j’aimerais retrouver, bien que loin de moi soit l’envie d’organiser une réunion avec les grands sorciers de pierre qui rôdent dans les parages.  
TT: As-tu salué les clowns vivant chez toi ?  
TT: John ?  
EB: désolé, j’écoutais pas vraiment ahah  
EB: je suppose que j’ai pas mal de truc auxquels je dois penser  
TT: Nous sommes tous particulièrement occupés avec nos responsabilités, oui.  
TT: Je ne suis pas en train d’insinuer que tu fuis tes devoirs. Définir nos lieux de vie est quelque chose que nous devrons tous faire tôt ou tard de toutes manières.  
EB: j’avais envie de me reposer, pour être honnête  
EB: donc dire que je fuis n’est pas si loin de la réalité  
TT: Nous reposer fait aussi partie de la liste des choses que nous devons faire.  
TT: Je dirais d’ailleurs que tu es le plus mature d’entre nous pour avoir placé ceci en haut de ta liste des choses à faire. Nous devrions suivre ton exemple.  
TT: Je pense avoir rarement eu l’occasion de dire ceci. Félicitation, John.  
EB: hourra ! 

Le sourire n’y est pas vraiment. Il s’assoit sur le canapé de son salon, et fouille entre les coussins pour y chercher la télécommande. Bien entendu, quand il allume l’appareil, rien ne se produit. John penche la tête en arrière, grognant. Evidemment. Poser sa maison là après l’avoir arraché de son lieu d’origine ne fournit pas automatiquement l’électricité, ni un abonnement aux chaines de télévisions de Terre C. Lui qui voulait du changement, le voilà coincé avec ses vieux DVDs, déjà vus et revus de nombreuses fois durant ces trois ans de voyage. 

EB: uuuuuurgh !!!  
EB: je n’ai même pas l’électricité Rose !!!!!  
EB: je suis vraiment stupide, comment j’ai pu croire que déposer ma maison ici allait être la seule chose à faire ?!!!!  
TT: Je te trouve bien surmené, John. Cela fait longtemps que nous n’avons pas communiqué par message, mais je ne me rappelle pas d’une si forte ponctuation chez toi.  
TT: Tiens-t-en à ton plan. Repose-toi. Voudrais-tu que nous nous retrouvions plus tard, afin d’arranger ceci ? Terre C doit posséder de nombreux techniciens qui seraient ravis de travailler pour toi.  
EB: je sais pas  
EB: je pense que je pourrais me débrouiller seul  
TT: Comme tu le souhaites.  
TT: Nous sommes là si tu en as besoin.  
TT: John ?

Il ne répond pas. Comment un silence peut être aussi bruyant ? Il n’entend que le vide autour de lui. Les tapotements sur son clavier de téléphone et les vibrations de ce dernier lui paraissent intrus dans cet environnement calme et solitaire. Changement, adaptabilité, liberté. Ces trois choses qu'on lui avait promises, et qu'il avait tant apprécié durant cette partie de jeu vidéo, disparaissent. A la place, John ressent un autre élément de son aspect. Détachement. 

Quand il approche sa main de la poignée de sa chambre, pas de courant électrique cette fois. Pas d’adrénaline, ni d’espoir. Seulement le froid du métal gris.

JADE: je dis juste que je suis inquiète pour lui !  
JADE: ca fait quelques jours quon ne la pas vu et quil ne répond pas à ses appels !  
ROSE: Je suis moi même plutôt inquiète, Jade.  
ROSE: Mais je pense sincèrement que nous devrions lui laisser le temps. Peut être ne vit-il pas tout ce changement comme nous.  
JADE: mais il me manque, je veux aller lui rendre visite !  
ROSE: Nous le voulons tous. Mais ne penses-tu pas que sa réticence à nous répondre est un indicateur de son état d'esprit ?  
JADE: ...  
ROSE: Il ne souhaite pas entretenir de conversation pour le moment.   
JADE: cest injuste !  
JADE: jai passé trois ans sur ce stupide bateau toute seule, et maintenant que je peux enfin passer du temps avec lui, il disparaît !  
ROSE: Crois moi, je suis bien placée pour dire que je comprends le sentiment.   
ROSE: Se retrouver solitaire sans aucun espoir de pouvoir converser avec qui que ce soit est quelque chose que j'ai vécu, ainsi qu'une expérience que je ne recommande à personne.   
ROSE: Mais désires-tu réellement engager le dialogue avec un quelqu'un souhaitant rester seul ? Ou plutôt: désirerais-tu que l'on t'adresse la parole dans un moment réservé à ta réflexion personnelle ?  
JADE: ... je suppose que non   
ROSE: Cet état passera.  
ROSE: Je ne sais pas quand, peut-être que ceci prendra des années, des révolutions.  
ROSE: Mais nous avons tout le temps du monde devant nous. Littéralement.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est possible qu'il y ait des fautes ou des anglicismes. N'hésitez pas à me le dire !


	3. Rose Lalonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers pour Homestuck.

Le monde tourne. C'est drôle, se dit-elle : elle n'a jamais senti la Terre tourner, quand cette dernière existait encore, et pourtant ! Elle se tenait dessus, et elle tournait, et tournait, et tournait. Et maintenant que le monde tourne enfin tout autour d’elle, c'est sur un météore fixe, et avançant de manière droite et rapide, sans la moindre toute, toute petite rotation. Comme c'est amusant ! Elle rit, lèvres contre la surface en bois de la table, sur laquelle elle est affalée. 

VRISKA: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a au juste ?  
DAVE: elle a fait un pas en avant pour la civilisation  
DAVE: rose lalonde vient d'inventer la binouze  
DAVE: elle est bacchus qui s'enfile des kilomètres de putain d'ambroisie et je vais pas mentir mais cest plutot embarrassant a voir

Les voix paraissent si lointaines. Divines. Ça aussi, c'est amusant. Ce laboratoire réaménagé est rempli de dieux, tous différents ! Tous ces trolls les ont créés, et eux, humains, ont atteint ce statut par l'ascension de la mort. Elle se demande ce que sa mère serait devenue, si elle aussi avait été tuée sur son lit de queste, si seulement elle en avait un. Peut-être serait-elle en train de redécouvrir son addiction alcoolique à ses côtés. Peut-être, à deux, auraient-elles redécouvert la recette du parfait martini. Elle s'imagine entrechoquer sa coupe avec celle de sa génitrice, les deux élégantes dans leur overdose. Elle-même est très élégante actuellement, elle en est certaine. Elle sourit avec grâce. Ce doit être une qualité de Lalonde : garder la face après plusieurs verres.

DAVE: oh my god la voila qui glousse a nouveau  
DAVE: comme un dindon sous semie anesthesie cerebrale qui aurait entendu la meilleure blague toc toc  
VRISKA: Qui est là ? ::::)  
DAVE: lalcoolisme  
DAVE: dude  
DAVE: je peux pas continuer a voir ca cest mon amie et ma sœur  
DAVE: amie fraternelle  
DAVE: amie soeurternelle  
DAVE: fuck it je me barre de la  
VRISKA: Oh non ! Tu restes ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser dans cet état, et j'ai 8esoin de quelqu'un qui sait s'y prendre avec les humains.  
VRISKA: Et, tu sais. Tu es humain.

Dave regarde sa sœur paradoxale avec une grimace contenue. Un simple redressement d’un coin de lèvre, des sourcils juste assez froncés pour exprimer son dégoût. Il semblerait bien que Rose Lalonde se soit mise à rire sans interruption depuis la moitié de chute de la blague toc toc, et qu’elle ait beaucoup de mal à s’arrêter. La vision est vraiment pitoyable, et malheureusement, seul lui et Vriska semblent réaliser l’ampleur de la situation. Karkat pense que ce n’est pas grave, et dit haut et fort qu’il commencera à s’inquiéter quand elle touchera au Faygo : ses aveux reflètent d’ailleurs la pensée de tous les trolls présents sur le météore. C’est bien simple, pour eux, se péter le bide au vin n’a rien de grave. Encore une des nombreuses différences culturelles auxquelles tout le monde doit faire face.

Vriska est la seule troll qui semble vraiment ennuyée par ceci. Dave possède sa théorie sur le sujet. Vriska se moque du côté humain. Pas humain : sentimental. Ce qu’elle voit est le problème non-pratique que cette nouvelle addiction provoque. Ce n’est pas avec une Voyante de la Lumière ravagée par l’alcool que leur groupe gagnera contre Lord English. Et la Condesce. Et Jack Noir. En repensant à tous ces ennemis, Dave se tend. Il comprend pourquoi Rose boit, ou du moins, il pense comprendre.

La vérité est qu’il ne sait rien.

Rose Lalonde n’a pas commencé à boire par désir d'oublier, non. Elle l’a fait par curiosité. Quand la recette du cidre se trouva être le résultat de la tentative d’une création de jus de pomme, Rose refusa tout d’abord d’en boire plus après la première gorgée de test. Mais son palais, immature il y avait deux ans de cela, avait maintenant mûri, et la faible dose d’alcool, mélangée au goût sucré de la pomme, rendait la boisson bien plus attrayante que la vodka qu’elle avait volé à sa mère alcoolique plus jeune. Boire une deuxième gorgée était incroyablement tentant. Elle échoua à résister à la tentation. En vint une troisième, une quatrième, une cinquième. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahissait. Rose avait récupéré, et ce depuis longtemps, des souvenirs d'une autre réalité, d'une autre des innombrables voies temporelles possibles. Elle se rappelait de ces longues journées solitaires, occupée seulement par l'exploration, la discussion avec les dieux du cercle extérieur, et enfin, la boisson. Revint à sa mémoire l'image exacte de l'armoire à bouteilles de sa mère, d'où elle se servait copieusement. Elle se souvint vomir, elle se souvint des maux de tête atroces, et de ce que ceux-ci provoquaient en lien avec ses pouvoirs: des hallucinations incroyables, des informations mélangées, des vérités devenant mensonges et des mensonges devenant vérités. Mais avec ces images apparurent aussi celles des rires, des idées idiotes et distrayantes qu'elle avait sous l'effet de l'alcool. Avec ses amies les magnums, elle ne s'ennuyait pas.

Après le cidre était venue la bière, puis la panachée (moins agréable, étrangement), puis le vin, son nectar favori. Ce n’était, et ce n’est toujours pas par inquiétude qu’elle boit, mais par plaisir. La crainte que son frère éprouvait envers son destin et sa mort n’était pas partagée entre les deux jumeaux. Rose pense que cette crainte pourrait être fortement liée à son aspect, et aussi à sa classe. Mademoiselle Aradia, pour le peu de temps qu’elle l’a vu, semblait particulièrement passionnée par la mort, de par son affinité avec cette fabrique cosmique qu’est le temps. Quant à Karkat, aussi chevalier que Dave, il semble éprouver une crainte, un mal-être par rapport à son sang, sang étant aussi son aspect. Il est seulement logique de déduire qu’un chevalier du temps serait tout aussi mal à l’aise au sujet de la mort. Les informations données par SBURB sont absolument fascinantes quand liées à la psychologie de ses joueurs, et même prise de boisson, Rose ne perd aucunement son intérêt pour le sujet.

Il serait pourtant honnête de préciser qu’à ce moment-ci, les analyses de Rose se résument plutôt à « est-ce qu’un prince du souffle a forcément mauvaise haleine ? » Sa réflexion est heureusement interrompue. 

VRISKA: De8out !!!!!!!! Tout de s8 !!!!!!!!

Le verre en face de Rose est saisi par une main grise, et balancé à l’autre bout de la pièce. L’auteur doit se retenir fortement : la tentation de faire s’écrier « YEET » au Strider présent est forte, mais la référence serait perdue sur une génération de personnage n’ayant pas connu Vine. 

ROSE: Aw,, … C’était un si baeu vers.  
ROSE: *beau…  
ROSE: *verre..  
ROSE: vert.  
ROSE: Ah, la trlilogie.  
ROSE: ;)  
VRISKA: Jegus, je n’arrive pas à croire que notre ennemi le plus mortel sur ce météore soit un liquide !  
VRISKA: Allez, Lalonde ! Tu ne peux pas m’a8andonner ici avec tous ces loosers !!!!!!!!  
VRISKA: Tu es une héroïne de la Lumière ! On doit se serrer les coudes !  
VRISKA: Mais tout ce que tu serres, ce sont ces STUPIDES VERRES !!!!!!!!  
ROSE: *Vers.  
VRISKA: STOOOOOOOOP !

La Voleuse s’empare du matériel d’alchimie, et le brise directement au sol. Rose n’a plus l’air amusé, et Dave se lève de sa chaise, inquiet. Les morceaux de verre brisés le deviennent encore plus, écrasés par les baskets d’une Vriska enragée. A chaque coup de pied est prononcée une complainte, et les sons soudains servent plus de points d’exclamation que la réelle ponctuation.

VRISKA: On ne peut pas !  
VRISKA: Se permettre !!  
VRISKA: De perdre !!!  
VRISKA: Notre voyante !!!!  
VRISKA: Aussi tôt !!!!!  
DAVE: hey  
VRISKA: On a 8esoin !!!!!!  
VRISKA: De ton !!!!!!!  
VRISKA: STUPIDE POUVOIR !!!!!!!!  
DAVE: chill

Vriska observe son carnage, les dents serrées. C’est certain, le pauvre objet n’est plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Un bout de verre est rentré dans sa semelle. Elle lève son pied, le retire, et le jette avec les autres, faisant mine de ne pas avoir mal. Peu importe si elle saigne. Si c’est le prix à payer pour retrouver un avantage stratégique dans cette partie de SBURB, alors elle est prête à saigner autant qu’il faut, à condition bien sûr que cela n’affecte pas le combat final. Il semble bien que les habitants de ce fichu météore aient oublié qu’ils avaient un jeu à gagner. Cela la met hors d’elle. On lui a déjà retiré sa première victoire, et elle craint, plus que tout au monde, qu'on lui arrache la deuxième aussi. Ce grand combat final est censé être son grand moment, la culmination de toutes ses actions, et de tout son être : le projecteur ultime, sa preuve qu'elle est forte, plus forte que tous les autres. Mais ceci ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'allié. Travailler en solitaire n'a jamais donné de bons résultats auparavant. Elle lance un dernier regard à Rose, puis part de la pièce, en lançant une dernière provocation.

VRISKA: Je pars voir Terezi. Nous n'avons apparemment plus qu'une voyante ! La 8elle histoire !

Quand la porte se ferme, il ne reste plus que Rose et le silence. Dave est encore présent, bien entendu, mais avec son manque d’intervention, il pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas être là. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi Vriska lui a demandé de rester, à vrai dire. Sûrement une manière de démontrer sa dominance, ou bien de montrer l'exemple, mais jamais Dave ne pourrait se mettre dans un état pareil, et encore moins pour les mêmes raisons. Rose se dit que son frère est de plus en plus doux, depuis qu’il vit ici, depuis qu'il vit avec Karkat. Rose pense que c'est pour le meilleur. Et elle ? Change-t-elle pour le meilleur ? Pourra-t-elle donner à Kanaya la compagne qu'elle mérite ? 

Rose se rappelle de la vision qu'elle avait de sa mère, se rappelle de son incapacité à montrer son amour autrement que par d'immenses dépenses idiotes. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à donner de l'affection à sa fille, et avait compensé ce manque avec des biens matériaux, comme si un poney et des statues de marbre pouvaient remplacer l'embrassade d'une mère. Elle se remémore l'incapacité qu'avait sa génitrice à l'écouter, l'esprit ailleurs, le verre aux lèvres. "Oui oui, ma chérie", répondait-elle toujours, même quand la réponse n'était pas supposée être affirmative. Et elle ? Est-elle réellement en état d'écouter quoi que ce soit, de comprendre quoi que ce soit ?

D’un geste non maîtrisé, elle pousse le dernier flacon d’alcool, seul rescapé de la fureur de Vriska, par terre. Le verre se brise, et le liquide se répand au sol, désormais imbuvable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, toute correction est la bienvenue !


	4. Dave Strider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers pour Homestuck.

Son nom est Dave Strider.

Il est né Dave Strider, au dos d’un météore, recueilli par un père qu’il n’a jamais appelé ainsi. Il est le meilleur ami de John, le frère de Rose, un excellent ami de Jade. Il est un collectionneur : crânes, ossements, fossiles, restes dans des bocaux. Tout ce qui est mort le passionne, et il est satisfait de l’amas de décès qu’il a récolté sous forme d’objet. Aujourd’hui, il ajoute une nouvelle pièce de qualité à sa sélection ; un corps fraîchement mort, au teint pâle et aux cheveux blonds. Il ne cherche pas à fermer les yeux du cadavre, ses lunettes de soleil cachant déjà les pupilles sans vie, si dures à voir. Les pieds dans le sang, les paumes frottant ses joues, il se persuade qu’il ne pleure pas. Ses i-shades s’allument, alors que des messages rouges apparaissent sur la surface noire devant ses paupières.

AA: si jetais toi je ne pleurerais pas !  
AA: il sagit juste encore dun dave qui va beaucoup samuser dans les bulles ! :D  
TG : on sest deja parle  
AA: oui  
AA: cetait il y a longtemps cependant et je ne serais pas etonnee que tu ne te souviennes pas  
TG: je suis un peu occupe la  
TG: autre chose a faire que de parler a des groupies genre damn je sais quil y a de quoi fangirler mais un mec a besoin de son temps en solo comme un grand garcon tu piges  
AA: je suis ravie de voir que tu nas pas change  
TG: je sais pas  
TG: quest ce que tu me veux  
TG: je sais que tu es une troll car evidemment cest indique par pesterchum  
TG: je vais pas te mentir mais je suis dans les trolls jusquau putain de cou donc soit breve  
AA: voyons dave nous savons tous les deux que tu as tout le temps du monde  
TG: peut etre bien que ouais  
TG: et peut etre que temps et envie sont deux choses differentes  
AA: tres bien  
AA: je ferais vite dans ce cas  
AA: je vais accueillir le dave en face de toi comme il se doit dans les bulles de reve  
AA: et je voulais te rassurer et te dire quil ira bien je suppose  
AA: jai moi meme eu beaucoup de difficultes avec ma propre mortalite et il ma fallu du temps pour mhabituer aux fins douloureuses que je minfligeais a moi meme pour le bien de notre equipe  
AA: a vrai dire je pense que je ne me suis jamais habituee maintenant que jy pense  
AA: mais desormais je sais quil existe un au dela et que la fin nest pas vraiment la fin  
AA: et je me dis que jaurais aime savoir ceci au moment ou jetais dans ta situation  
TG: cool  
AA: ne ten veux pas trop  
TG: je ne men veux pas vraiment pour etre honnete  
TG: je sais que je fais tout ca pour la bonne cause et si je le sais alors lui aussi le savait

Il s’accroupit, et s’observe un moment. Il est habitué à la vision de son corps sans âme, mais comme cette troll le dit, il n’est pas habitué aux sentiments que la scène provoque en lui. Apparemment, il ne le sera jamais. Ce n’est pas le genre de sujet dont il discute avec ses doubles du futur. Il ne leur parle jamais vraiment. Il refuse de se taper la conversation, et de descendre dans la folie, comme l’a fait cet autre troll au texte gris majuscule. A quoi cela sert ? Il sait ce qu’il pense, et que c’est sûrement ce que tous ces autres Dave pensent aussi. Il ne change pas d’avis aussi rapidement.

TG: ce nest pas ca qui menerve  
TG: si cest vraiment possible de dire que je suis enerve  
TG: la reponse est que pas vraiment  
AA: tu as peur  
TG: je nai pas peur  
TG: cest juste

Il doit réfléchir un moment, avant de rédiger sa prochaine phrase. Il s’assoit, le cul de son pantalon de smoking trempant alors dans le liquide rouge.

TG: injuste  
AA: injuste ?  
TG: ca sert a rien decrire le mot a nouveau il va pas changer entre temps  
TG: ouais cest pas mal injuste  
TG: je pense juste a john qui fait ses petites tornades oklm alors que je collectionne les dave morts  
TG: 20/20 le pouvoir je le recommande a tous ceux qui se sentiraient un peu trop heureux dans leur vie  
TG: genre merde les gars je crois sincerement que jai mal aux joues a force de sourire que devrais je faire  
TG: mon gars  
TG: jai lactivite de vacances la plus fun a te proposer tu vas pas y croire  
TG: attache toi bien  
TG: car ca va vraiment etre  
TG: le meilleur  
TG: putain de  
AA: jai beaucoup deteste mon aspect moi aussi  
AA: mais maintenant je laime beaucoup !  
AA: il te faudra juste plus de temps pour lapprecier mais cela viendra jen suis sure  
AA: une fois passee au tier divin jai commence a voir beaucoup de ses avantages et de ses bons cotes  
AA: nous sommes tous si concentres a voir les mauvais cotes de la mort quon en oublie les bons !  
TG: le tiers divin  
TG: comme john  
AA: exactement comme john !  
TG: ok  
TG: je pense que jai pris une decision  
TG: je devrais en parler a GC je pense quelle pourra meclairer  
AA: je suis ravie davoir pu t’aider !  
TG: ok jy vais maintenant  
TG: bye

Son nom est Dave Strider.

Il est né Dave Strider, au dos d’un météore, recueilli par un père qu’il n’a jamais appelé ainsi. Il est le meilleur ami de John, le frère de Rose, un excellent ami de Jade. Il est un collectionneur : crânes, ossements, fossiles, restes dans des bocaux. Tout ce qui est mort le passionne, et il est satisfait de l’amas de décès qu’il a récolté sous forme d’objet. Aujourd’hui, il ajoute une nouvelle pièce de qualité à sa sélection ; une identité perdue, assassinée par son propre sabotage. On ne l’appelle plus par son nom. On le traite comme quelqu’un de nouveau, quelqu’un qui n’a jamais été là auparavant, lui qui pourtant était le tout premier. 

Alors qu’il regarde ses ailes d’or dans le miroir, les voix de John et de Jade s’élèvent dans le salon de la grande maison. C’est toujours le même débat : devrait-il s’appeler Davesprite, ou Dave sprite ? On ne lui pose même pas la question, et il sait que si on la lui posait, il hausserait simplement les épaules. Il aime faire comme si ceci ne le dérangeait pas. Il n’a pas envie d’avoir l’air ridicule et faible devant John. Il aimerait impressionner Jade un peu plus, mais il n’y arrive pas. Leur relation a pris fin après très peu d’interactions romantiques. Il peut les compter sur le bout de ses doigts. Il ne l’a même pas embrassé, par peur de fusionner avec elle et de créer une espèce d’abomination à quatre personnalités. Ces instants à discuter avec elle avaient été agréables, au moins. Elle comprenait ce qu’était la vie d’une horreur mi-humaine mi-animale, possédait les mêmes problèmes, les mêmes hontes. Quand il ne pouvait retenir un croassement, elle aboyait, avant de rire avec ce magnifique sourire radieux, et il se sentait mieux, bien qu’il ne riait jamais avec elle. Elle renversait autant d’objets avec sa queue que lui avec ses ailes, avait les mêmes envies de chasse, la même difficulté à les calmer. 

Mais elle reste Jade. Elle reste humaine, debout sur ses deux jambes, entière et incroyablement puissante, une véritable déesse. Quand il se compare à elle, ou même à John, Dave se sent incroyablement petit, incroyablement faible. Lui n’est qu’un fantôme, incorporel, entre le vivant et le mort, entre le matériel et l’immatériel. Une phase de tutoriel ne servant plus à rien, ayant joué son rôle, ayant perdu ses fonctions. Son cerveau est rempli de bruits d’oiseau, de remords, d’informations étranges et mystérieuses, d’envies idiotes, de souvenirs de deux vies distinctes : la sienne, et celle du volatile qui fait maintenant entièrement partie de lui. Ce n’est pas car il ne fait que croasser qu’il n’est pas là, et parfois, Dave se met à penser à sa famille à plumes, qui lui a donné bien plus d’amour que son père pourtant humain. 

On toque à la porte. La poignée est ouverte, et le visage de John apparaît dans l’entrebâillement de l’entrée de la salle de bain.

JOHN: je peux rentrer ?  
DAVESPRITE: ouais vas y

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

JOHN: tu mettais du temps à revenir alors on se demandait ce quil se passait !  
DAVESPRITE: rien de special bro juste en train dadmirer mon reflet  
DAVESPRITE: histoire de verifier si lunivers fonctionne toujours correctement  
DAVESPRITE: et ouais il fonctionne encore car me voila 100% bg 100% reel

John rit, et ferme la porte derrière lui, comme pour leur offrir plus d’intimité. Son habituel sourire adorable collé au visage, il vient s’asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

JOHN: avec jade on parlait de toi a vrai dire  
JOHN: et je suppose que ca me fait reflechir ?  
DAVESPRITE: damn john tu vas te casser un neurone ralentis  
JOHN: oh la ferme ! :B  
JOHN: jai juste pense a ta naissance et a pourquoi tu es ne  
JOHN: tu es devenu toi juste pour nous sauver non ?  
JOHN: il y avait cette mauvaise temporalite ou on était tous morts a part rose et tu es revenu dans le temps pour te creer et ca a tout change je crois  
JOHN: et je me disais que cetait vraiment tres cool !

Dave n’ose pas le corriger. Il est né dans un laboratoire d’ectobiologie, comme eux tous, et a été envoyé sur la Terre à dos d’un météore. Maintenant qu’il y pense, John est sûrement la première personne qu’il a vu en naissant. Un peu comme une sorte de père accidentel. Pendant un instant, il ne peut s’empêcher de penser à la phrase « daddy kink », et il doit retenir une grimace, autant pour le kink que pour l’insinuation derrière.

JOHN: tu es un peu comme un super heros  
DAVESPRITE: nah mec  
DAVESPRITE: jai rien dun heros  
DAVESPRITE: cest vous les dieux ici tu te souviens  
JOHN: je saiiiiiis !  
JOHN: mais ca donne juste des pouvoirs plutot cool, pas une personnalite badass  
JOHN: ce que tu as

Il n’est pas vraiment d’accord. Il se retient de le dire. A ses yeux, il est un simple looser parmi un groupe de personnes incroyables. Ses ailes se referment discrètement sur son corps, le corbeau en lui souhaitant se protéger de l’anxiété qui lui saisit l’estomac. Les mots de John passent par son oreille droite, et ressortent immédiatement par la gauche, sans toucher son cœur. Jade lui a sûrement demandé d’aller le rassurer. Pitoyable. Une voix grave et familière lui murmure qu’un Strider maintient les apparences : c’est cette dernière qu’il préfère écouter.

DAVESPRITE: clair

Son nom est Dave Strider.

Il est né Dave Strider, au dos d’un météore, recueilli par un père qu’il n’a jamais appelé ainsi. Il est le meilleur ami de John, le frère de Rose, un excellent ami de Jade. Il est un collectionneur : crânes, ossements, fossiles, restes dans des bocaux. Tout ce qui est mort le passionne, et il est satisfait de l’amas de décès qu’il a récolté sous forme d’objet. Aujourd’hui, il décide de mettre fin à sa collection. Le début de cette partie de SBURB a été passée à aider ses amis. Son rôle est désormais rempli. Le visage posé sur des cuisses chaudes et confortables, il ouvre les yeux, et tente de se redresser. Une paume grise se pose sur son épaule, et le replace allongé sur cet oreiller de fortune. 

KARKAT: DAVE, RENDORS-TOI.

Il ferme à nouveau les yeux, et écoute le conseil. Désormais entre de bonnes mains, il peut enfin se reposer.


	5. Jade Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contient des spoilers pour Homestuck.

L’enfant joue sagement avec des crayons gras et des feuilles, alors que Mademoiselle Harley finit de remplir sa valise. Il n’y a pas grand-chose dedans. Des fusils, des munitions, quelques bombes. Aucun vêtement, pas même une brosse à dent. Là où elle part, ce n’est pas nécessaire. D’un geste élégant de la main, elle dégage ses cheveux blancs de devant ses lunettes, pour y voir plus clair. Ses préparations sont terminées. Il ne manque plus que les adieux.

Elle se dit que c’est son devoir. Son Impériale Condescendance prend de plus en plus de terrain. Ça avait commencé avec peu. L’entreprise Betty Crocker avait conquis le marché du gâteau et de la pâtisserie, puis s’était étendue dans d’autres domaines, déjà plus larges ; de la sucrerie à la nourriture, englobant les gâteaux, mais aussi les bonbons ou les boissons pétillantes, ainsi que les consommables salés. Betty Crocker avait un contrôle presque absolu sur toutes les ressources de survie humaines, et ses futurs projets semblaient se tourner vers le contrôle de l’information. Une recherche poussée lui avait permis de réaliser que l’affreuse impératrice comptait bientôt dominer le secteur des nouvelles technologies, mais aussi Internet. Avec une plateforme aussi grande et importante entre les mains, elle allait sûrement mettre en place une propagande forte et inévitable. 

Il n’y a pourtant aucune ride d’inquiétude sur son vieux visage. Jade Harley a une force : savoir accepter sa destinée. Se convaincre qu’elle est heureuse de la remplir. Elle ne l’est pas, mais elle prétend qu’elle encaisse cette aventure avec dignité et maturité, et que se rendre utile est la source de son bonheur. Mais son cœur se serre à chaque fois qu’elle voit le petit garçon en pleine santé qu’est Jake. Il court partout, est très bavard et souriant, et sait déjà à peu près lire. Il progressera. Lui aussi apprendra à encaisser avec fierté, et lui aussi apprendra à vivre avec la solitude pour seule compagne, comme elle l’a fait durant son enfance. A lui aussi, c’est son destin, et elle ne peut rien y changer. L’enfant a six ans désormais, et quand il sera adolescent, il jouera un rôle majeur dans cet univers.

JAKE: Grandma ?

La vieille dame reporte son attention sur son petit-fils. Elle l’appelle ainsi, même s’il ne l’est pas. Les histoires de familles sont compliquées, chez les Harley. Jade s’approche de l’enfant, et s’accroupit pour pouvoir le regarder mieux, se montrer attentive à ses dires.

JAKE: Où vas-tu, Grandma ?  
JADE: juste visiter à nouveau le temple, comme d’habitude  
JADE: je serai de retour dans quelques heures !  
JAKE: Je ne t’ai jamais vu emmener un aussi gros sac pour aller au temple !  
JADE: une valise, jake !  
JADE: et oui, aujourd’hui est un peu spécial !  
JADE: j’ai quelque chose de très important à faire et je ne peux pas reculer maintenant  
JADE: si je reviens tard, n’oublie pas; il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo, est encore plus dans les réserves  
JADE: je t’ai laissé un gros livre avec toutes les instructions !  
JADE: je sais parfaitement que tu n’y touches jamais, petit coquin, mais si un jour je reviens très très tard, alors il faudra bien que tu l’ouvres et que tu lises !  
JAKE: Hm… D’accord, Grandma !  
JADE: bien  
JADE: tu es un grand garçon !

Elle frotte ses cheveux de ses mains ridées avec un sourire. Elle déteste lui mentir, mais elle ne peut tout simplement pas lui dire. Comment pourrait-elle-même le formuler ? « Je m’en vais pour une mission suicide. Betty Crocker ne s’en relèvera pas ! Mais moi non plus. Sois sage, et surtout, sois fort. » C’est trop cruel. Elle ne peut tout simplement pas lui avouer la vérité. Elle préfère lui laisser un espoir, l’espoir que Grandma reviendra. C’est important d’avoir de l’espoir, et elle pense que cet enfant en aura bien besoin. 

Elle se relève, et vient saisir la poignée de sa valise. Il fait chaud sur l’île, et elle n’a pas hâte de sortir dehors et de faire face au changement de température provoqué par la climatisation intérieure de la tour. Elle n’a pas non plus hâte d’aller mourir, et tente de faire passer l’anxiété et l’appréhension pour de l’excitation et de l’impatience. Elle va enfin le faire ! Elle va mettre fin à ces plans machiavéliques de contrôle du monde, et peut-être alors la planète sera-t-elle sauvée. Peut-être. Elle ne supprime pas la possibilité qu’une autre personne au comportement néfaste prenne le pouvoir. Ce sera à d’autres de remplir leurs devoirs, à ce moment-là. Elle, elle aura rempli le sien. 

Elle s’avance pour aller rejoindre le transportaliseur, mais avant de rejoindre la surface élevée ronde, elle se retourne, pour regarder une dernière fois l’enfant. Elle a vécu six ans avec, et ceci sera la dernière image qu’elle aura de lui. Elle espère pouvoir lui offrir un meilleur monde. Elle a peur de ne pas réussir sa mission. Elle a peur que Jake tombe entre les mains de cette affreuse sorcière du fourneau, peur qu’elle ruine la terre sur laquelle il vit. Cette crainte est aussi puissante que sa haine. Quand elle était venue sur cette île pour mener une rébellion cachée, elle était déjà motivée par la colère, même si elle était seule, même si elle n’avait rien à perdre à part sa vie. Maintenant qu’elle l’avait, lui, cette rage s’était décuplée. 

Si elle ne réussit pas, elle veut que lui continue, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Mais comment donner à un si jeune enfant des idées révolutionnaires, quand il n’est même pas au courant de l’identité de la cible ? C’est tout simplement impossible, à moins qu’elle n’emploie une manière plus passive-agressive.

JADE: jake ?  
JAKE: Oui, Grandma ?  
JADE: t’ai-je déjà donné nos noms ?  
JAKE: Je suis Jake, et tu es Grandma !

Elle rit.

JADE: oui ! mais il y a autre chose encore  
JADE: grandma est mon rôle  
JADE: mais je m’appelle jade harley  
JAKE: Jade ! Nos noms se ressemblent je crois !  
JADE: n’est-ce pas ? :B  
JAKE: Harley. Est-ce que, moi aussi, je suis Jake Harley ?  
JADE: hmmm  
JADE: non  
JADE: à vrai dire…

Alors qu’elle marche dans la forêt d’un pas assuré, elle se rappelle de son enfance. Ses plus jeunes années passées aux côtés de son Impériale Condescendance dans son stupide déguisement médiatique. Elle se rappelle de la liberté qu’elle ne lui accordait jamais, et des moments de bonheur qu’elle ne lui avait jamais offert. Elle s’était enfuie avec son chien, et n’avait jamais fait marche arrière, laissant même son frère aux mains de l’affreuse Betty Crocker. Ses immenses griffes et cornes la faisaient ressembler à un monstre. Ses tentatives pour diriger la race humaine, et ses plans désespérés et dangereux pour faire prospérer la sienne, la faisait ressembler à un tyran. Elle n’avait qu’une seule faiblesse, un nom qu’elle avait toujours à la bouche, le seul qui lui donnait l’air effrayé. 

Un bruit de pas derrière elle. Elle se demande si Jake l’a suivi. Quand elle se retourne, c’est un homme muni d’un flingue qu’elle voit. Ses armes et ses munitions sont dans sa valise, et elle n’a pas le temps de réagir. La dernière chose qu’elle voit, en plus du rouge sur le sol brun de l’île, est cet horrible logo fuchsia sur la veste de l’agent. C’est donc ainsi qu’elle meurt ? Elle n’aura même pas pu tenter de faire face à sa mission. Comment l’impératrice extraterrestre a-t-elle pu être mise au courant ?! Serait-ce à cause des signaux émis par le transportaliseur ? Aurait-ce un rapport avec les données présentes dans le temple ? La réponse est-elle véritablement importante, quand elle a encore si peu à vivre ?

Que va-t-il arriver à Jake ? Elle n’en a aucune idée, et cela la terrifie. Elle était rassurée, en partant, de le savoir sur cette île cachée de tout. Désormais, elle n’est plus sûre de rien. Quelle mauvaise grand-mère, partir de ce monde en laissant son petit-fils avec un homme inconnu payé pour tuer ! Ce n’était pas du tout ce qu’elle avait prévu. Ce n’était pas ce qui aurait dû se passer. Dans ses oreilles résonne le son de la balle tirée, ainsi que celui de ses derniers mots à son petit-fils : peut-être les derniers qu’il entendra lui aussi.

JADE: ton nom est jake english.


	6. Jane Crocker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contient des spoilers pour l'épilogue Meat.

Commencerait-elle à s’habituer à la sensation ? Depuis peu, la friandise ne lui offre plus les mêmes incroyables sentiments qu’elle ressentait auparavant. Elle se rappelle d’un monde coloré, d’une euphorie extrême et incroyable. Elle se rappelle voler de joie, complimenter sincèrement les passants et les électeurs. Elle se rappelle rire aux éclats en voyant ses cheveux rose bonbon dans les vitres des ternes voitures, et elle se rappelle aussi que ces ternes voitures prenaient des coloris pétillants et vibrants quand elle clignait des yeux : du vert pomme au bleu acidulé, du jaune banane au rouge soda, passant par l’orange fluo et l’indigo pétant. C’était absolument incroyable, et surtout, délicieusement drôle ! Mais cela fait quelques mois qu’elle ne ressent plus autant de joie. 

Les voitures grises se colorent, mais c’est en bleu terne, en rouge ennuyant et en rose qui ne devrait même pas être appelé rose tellement il se rapproche d’un marron pourri. Elle sourit et volète, mais elle ne peut pas réellement dire qu’il s’agisse de joie, mais plus d’une certaine satisfaction. Quand elle se voit dans le miroir, elle réalise que ses coloris sont toujours aussi flamboyants, mais que sa tenue reste le même costume de bureau. Elle ne rit plus, mais sourit tristement en réalisant qu’elle a perdu quelque chose qui lui plaisait pourtant énormément. Tous ces stupides trolls, humains et carapaciens qui pointaient du doigt sa soi-disant addiction à la sucette chérubine allaient être très satisfait, car bientôt, ses effets seront totalement invisibles, aussi bien pour elle que pour eux. 

Jane Crocker était pourtant allée voir Calliope et Roxy pour leur demander conseil. Calliope avait dit ne jamais avoir vu une perte d’effet pareil, mais qu’il s’agissait d’une possible et malheureuse conséquence de son humanité. Après tout, elle était la seule sur Terre C à consommer autant de cette délicieuse sucrerie aux effets magiques, et était donc aussi la seule à avoir été en proie à cette immunité fâcheuse qu’avait créée son corps contre les bonheurs qu’elle offrait. C’était si injuste, se disait Jane. Elle avait tant accompli avec ce petit boost de confiance ! Maintenant, elle n’avait plus qu’elle-même pour relever son propre menton, et marcher de l’avant. Terre C attendait son programme politique avec impatience, et elle souhaitait être une si bonne présidente qu’on en viendrait à l’élire à nouveau à la fin de son mandat. Peut-être pourrait-elle-même tenter une triple élection ? Le sentiment d’accomplissement lui ferait sûrement retrouver un peu de cette euphorie perdue.

C’est bien silencieux du côté de ses connaissances. C’est bien simple : depuis qu’elle a gagné, elle n’a plus aucune nouvelle de ce pauvre Karkat, ni même du plus malin Dave. Sûrement sont-ils affalés sur leur vieil éternel canapé, à regarder la télévision comme d’habitude. D’habitude, les politiciens, même perdants, ne disparaissent jamais de la sorte, et garde une présence médiatique forte, afin de pouvoir pointer du doigt tout ce que leur ex-rival fait de mal dans son métier nouvellement acquis. Eux ? Plus rien. Silence radio. Après la catastrophe que Jake avait infligé aux télévisions de Terre C, ils avaient bien raison de vivre cachés. A elle, ça lui faisait des vacances, bien que les soucis revenaient chez les trolls, qui n’avaient pas l’air de grandement l’apprécier, elle qui pourtant cherchait des solutions pour les remettre dans le droit chemin. 

C’est Jake English qui l’inquiète plus. Après son humiliation publique, la star des grands écrans avait elle aussi disparu, ce qui était à prévoir. Il avait cependant fait quelques petits retours, et montrait des signes encourageants de remise sur pied. Alors pourquoi avait-il ainsi disparu, du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de trace ? Jane avait tout tenté. Elle l’avait appelé sur son téléphone. Rien. Laisser des messages n’avait pas fonctionné non plus. Elle avait même tenté de le tacler gentiment auprès des reporters, dans des émissions très regardées. Aucune réponse. Elle avait tenté la méthode inverse : le couvrir de louange auprès des médias. Toujours aucune réponse. Que faisait donc cet homme, et, plus important, pourquoi arrivait-il toujours, et ce depuis des années, à la rendre aussi folle ?!

Elle a besoin d’une sucette. Mais elle sait que si elle en lèche une maintenant, son système immunitaire l’emmènera encore plus proche d’un effacement total de ses effets. Elle résiste à la tentation d’ouvrir le tiroir de son bureau, là où elle les range. Ses mains tremblent, mais elle garde le contrôle, en inspirant et expirant fortement, régulièrement. Sa poitrine abondante se soulève et redescend lentement, et ses frissons disparaissent. Elle regarde son emploi du temps. Elle a deux heures devant elle, avant un rendez-vous important avec le ministre de l’alchemisation, un consort qu’elle trouve un peu stupide. Malheureusement, elle et l’entière population de Terre C sont d’accord pour dire que ces bêtes-là (elle ne devrait pas les appeler des bêtes. Elle s’est déjà fait reprendre plusieurs fois pour xénophobie. Qu’est-ce qui n’est pas xénophobe ces temps-ci, de toutes manières ?!) sont les meilleures qui soient pour alchemiser, et comprendre les fonctionnements et notions s’y rapportant. Les consorts ont été créés par Skaia afin d’aider les joueurs dans ces tâches-ci, et le choix était plutôt logique. Jane est juste heureuse de savoir que derrière ce consort se trouve un ministre de l’économie bien humain, et prêt à tout faire pour gérer les productions et donc les échanges. 

Et Dirk ? Que fait Dirk ? Il l’a lâchée avant la campagne, et lui non plus, il ne donne plus de nouvelle. Elle n’avait eu aucun problème avec la disparition de Rose et Kanaya, à qui elle n’avait jamais véritablement parlé. Elle avait eu tout aussi peu d’inquiétude pour Dave et Karkat qui, elle en était persuadée, était sûrement préoccupés à se « shoosh pap » et autres pratiques aliens étranges pour se remettre de leur écrasante défaite ridicule, vautré dans leur stupide « ruche » affreuse et sale. La disparition de John l’avait un peu inquiétée. John était son grand-père, son fils et son frère, d’une certaine manière, et de savoir que la représentation jeune – et un peu bête – de son grand-père chéri était introuvable la rendait nerveuse. C’est le silence radio de Dirk qui avait été de trop. Dirk était son meilleur ami, celui qui l’avait toujours soutenu. Sans ses manigances et ses plans de génie, elle ne serait absolument pas assise ici, sur cette chaise similaire à un trône, à diriger une planète entière. Il avait confiance en elle, croyait en ses idées, et avait toujours été brutalement honnête, d’une telle façon qu’elle savait que le blond disait toujours la vérité, sans aucune manière ni exception. Elle a besoin de retrouver ceci.

Roxy était devenue un peu distante, mais toujours là, toujours une amie sur qui Jane peut compter. Mais elle ne remplace pas Dirk, ne pourra jamais le remplacer. Dirk était trop essentiel à son ascension au pouvoir, trop essentiel à la continuation de cette ascension. Jane veut toujours monter plus haut. Jane veut toujours plus de projets à mettre en route, et à guider d’une main de fer. Jake ne lui répondait plus ? Très bien. Très bien ! Elle déteste se dire cela, mais Jake n’est pas forcément nécessaire ! C’était certain, il y avait bien un projet qu’elle aurait aimé avoir avec lui.

Jane voulait être mère.

Mais le mari idéal, père idéal, avait apparemment décidé de la rayer de sa vie après cette campagne. Quelle horreur. Elle le voit bien : un par un, son entourage la quitte, et un coin de sa cervelle, en manque, lui dit que c’est à cause de la sucette. Elle est terne, fade, ennuyante, une politicienne en costard noir dirigeante d’un monde d’immeuble gris, d’habitants gris, même, voire noirs et blancs comme des pièces d’échecs. Tout est si monochrome. Tout est dénué de bonheur ! Ses mains tremblent à nouveau. Elle veut résister, mais ne peut pas. Elle ouvre enfin le tiroir, et saisit l’immense sucette. Auparavant, elle l’exposait fièrement, pouvait la prendre sans avoir à la sortir de sa cachette, mais le scandale politique qui l’avait accusée de… De droguée ! Ah ! Ce scandale lui avait forcé la main, et elle avait dissimulé la sucrerie parmi ses possessions personnelles.

Elle donne un grand coup de langue sur le bonbon. Ses cheveux redeviennent roses, et ses tremblements cessent, alors qu’elle commence à doucement flotter au-dessus de sa chaise. Les couleurs deviennent plus vives, mais pas aussi vives qu’avant. Les idées folles lui reviennent en tête. Avant, Jane aurait pu penser beaucoup de choses incroyables. « Saute de la Statue de la Liberté en hurlant ! Fais-le ! Tu voles ! » « Tu te souviens de quand tu étais la plus grande des farceuses ? Tu l’es toujours ! Ce passant là-bas, remplace son chapeau par quelque chose de complètement ridicule, et tire-lui les joues ! » Désormais, les idées sont beaucoup moins amusantes. « Mets une cravate à motif de chèvres, ça peut être amusant. », ou bien « et si tu réorganisais tes dossiers par ordre non-alphabétique, mais par préférences ? »

Une idée plus folle que les autres lui hante l’esprit, cependant. « Va voir Jake. »

D’un coup d’un seul, elle s’envole vers sa fenêtre, et l’ouvre. Elle passe par cette sortie étrange et carrée, et regarde la ville du haut de cet immense building dans lequel elle travaille. Elle peut voir les voitures bouger, et la population vivre dans les rues. Elle glousse : tout le monde a l’air de petites fourmis, de tout là-haut. Elle se met en route, perdant déjà petit à petit l’effet joyeux de la sucette. Déjà ses cheveux redeviennent ternes. Elle hésite à faire demi-tour, mais le temps qu’elle reprenne entièrement ses esprits, elle est déjà arrivée. Son atterrissage est élégant, et quand elle entre dans le manoir English, ses talons claquent sur le sol, le son accentué par l’écho. Tout est affreusement poussiéreux. Elle appelle son nom, et personne ne répond. L’anxiété et la peur l’envahissent doucement, et elle le crie plus fort.

Quand elle visite le hangar où Jake met ses vaisseaux, elle réalise vite le problème. Le petit bijou de son ami, un incroyable vaisseau à la pointe de la technologie, capable de voyager très loin, et très vite, a gagné la nouvelle option d’être invisible. Jane chasse cette pensée idiote, résidu de la sucette sucrée qu’elle a consommé il y a quelques heures. Le vaisseau a disparu. 

Jake est parti. Jake ne l’a jamais ignorée, ou coupée de sa vie ! Jake est juste ailleurs. Elle soupire de soulagement, une sensation reposante qui ne dure qu’une seule seconde, car une nouvelle pensée la frappe de plein fouet.

Jake est parti depuis des mois, et Jane, jusqu’à aujourd’hui, ne l’avait pas remarqué.


End file.
